


Who needs mistletoe?

by geminiangel



Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [19]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Tim tries to make up for the mistletoe mishap.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee
Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035516
Comments: 29
Kudos: 52





	1. Story

“Tony.”

“Just go home, Tim. Don’t worry I’ll take care of the desserts.” Tony’s voice was flat, and he started to push the door shut.

Tim put his hand on the door so Tony couldn’t shut him out. Tony’s face was emotionless, but his eyes reflected the inner turmoil. “I could care less about desserts. I care about you. Please, Tony, let me in. Talk to me. You’re my best friend. I can’t lose you.” Tim pleaded. 

With a sigh, Tony let go of the door and backed up a couple of steps. “I think it’s best that we just forget about what happened today. We do have to work together.” 

“Tony, I’m sorry about what I did to you. You have every right to be disgusted with me.” 

“I’m not sure what game you are playing.” Tony stated.

“Game? I’m not playing a game, I lost control of my emotions. All I could think about was kissing you.”

“You aren’t gay, McGee. You didn’t wake up and say I’m going to make a play on Tony.”

“It wasn’t a sudden thing.” Tim said sincerely. “You are my best friend and my partner. I trust you to watch my back more than anyone else in this world. I can’t lose you.”

“You’re not making sense. This isn’t funny.” Tony turned and moved towards the living room.

“No, Tony, it’s not funny. Alright, let me try to explain.” Tim moved closer to Tony. “Okay. You said I’m not gay. Technically, you’re right. When I was still in the computer area, Dorney and I dated. We knew it wasn’t the right fit, so we ended it. Tony, I’m bisexual. It isn’t the gender but the person that I care about and you are the person I care about.”

“This can’t be real.” Tony shook his head.

“Why?”

“No one lo…”

“Tony, I know your dad is an ass and I would like to beat the life out of him for the way he’s treated you. You are loveable. You are a good person. Believe me, please, Tony.”

“You don’t know me.”

“Really?” Tim said dryly. “Tony, don’t you realize that we’ve been dating for months. Do you know how hard I worked to get fit enough to be your work-out buddy? We’ve been having dinner together. Just the two of us. Lately, we’ve gotten even closer. Remember the day we spent the day shopping?”

“I never said it was a date.”

“I know and I screwed up today. I thought you were bisexual, too. When I saw the mistletoe…” Tim swallowed hard. “I’ve wanted so badly to kiss you. I couldn’t stop myself. That’s what I’m going to have to deal with myself. I can’t lose you so if all I can be is a friend; I’ll deal.”

Tony stood looking at Tim. There was no trace of mockery; he sounded so sincere. 

Tim didn’t know what else he could say. He felt his heart being torn in two. “Well, I will deal. I better go.”

There was a chill as Tony heard a voice faint and fleeting. “Just open your heart and your eyes. Your wish isn’t out of reach.”

Tony tried process the thoughts racing through his mind. “The desserts…”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll pick something up. Good-night, Tony.” Tim turned to the door.

“You weren’t wrong.” Tony had a feeling that he couldn’t let Tim walk away. “I am bisexual.” Tony said and Tim froze in place.

“Have you eaten? We could order something.”

Tim turned slowly. “Are you…”

“I… I have feelings… I don’t know what will happen but I can’t lose you either.” Tony took a shaky breath. “Maybe we could go slow?”

“As slow as you want.” Tim pledged.

“We could look at the recipes over dinner. Then we could go shopping and get all the ingredients. Tomorrow we could start putting them together. That is, if you want…” Tony was still a bit hesitant.

“I want.” The two men stared at each other and then Tim held out his hand. 

Smiling Tony took his hand. “Me, too.”


	2. The letter

Dear Santa,

I don't want to be on the naughty list and tell tales but I was threatened. I've tried to be a good idiot this year. I didn't kill anyone off the whole advent. 

Aussiefan70 has threatened me with a "vicious Tim Tam embargo" and has convinced Kiwi to cut off shipments of Eucalyptus leaves. She wants me to take AO3 somewhere but I don't know where it's supposed to go and my ability to travel is impaired.

Santa, please help. Maybe you could take it for a sleigh ride. 

Thank-you! 

The idiot


End file.
